Among all kinds of supporting equipments configured for the coal mine, an anchor rod is the most widely-used supporting equipment. With the deepening of further mining, the roadway surrounding rock tends to present large-deformation, for example, the large deformations of soft rock, rock burst, and impact and gas outburst. However, the elongation rate of the conventional anchor rod is low, and it is not adapted to the large deformation of surrounding rock. When a larger deformation occurs in the surrounding rock, the deformation energy of the roadway surrounding rock is relative large in initial stage and exceeds the predetermined load of the anchor rod, which can result in failure of the anchor rod, and consequently the accident such as roadway roof and collapse.